Achievements (Payday 2)
General 2nd Payday Birthday These achievements require that you are part of the official Payday 2 Steam group. Halloween 2013 Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Halloween Update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Halloween 2013 achievements. Permanent Event Exclusive These achievements still exist but are only obtainable during halloween. Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the official Payday 2 Steam group. Armored Transport DLC Teaser The following appeared on achievement pages prior to the Armored Transport Update, but they could not be unlocked and they were replaced by the Armored Transport achievements. Owned These achievements require you to own the DLC. Not Owned These achievements can be unlocked by joining somebody who owns the dlc. Celebration These achievements do not require the dlc but require that you are part of the official Payday 2 Steam group. Trivia *"No One Cared Who I Was..." is a reference to a meme about Bane from Batman. It was also Overkill Producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. *"Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, referencing them showing off Fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the movie also named Lord of War which was about an illegal arms dealer. *"King of the Hill" is a reference to the famous mutliplayer gameplay style included in many video games. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a reference to Gandalf's well known quote in The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring ''movie. *The "Man of Iron" is a reference to the ''Iron Man series. *The "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. *"Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!" *"They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to song Ridin by Chamillionaire. *"F in Chemistry" is a likely reference to the television series Breaking Bad in which a terminally ill chemistry teacher decides to cook and sell methamphetamine with a former student as a means of making a nest egg to leave his family. *"Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantasic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, comparable to the fusion engine stolen during the job. *"Diamonds are Forever" is a clear reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. *"Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Die Hard". Antagonist Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane (Bruce Willis) is barefoot. *"The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It" *"I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Breaking Bad, when Walter's wife, Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger. Walt, getting mad at his wife said "Skyler I am not in danger,I AM THE DANGER. A guy opens his door and you think that of me? No, I am the one who KNOCKS!" *"Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter," he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shoutout to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures" Category:PAYDAY 2